Vulcan Gas Company
In many respects, Texas was a scary place to live during the late 1950s and early 1960s. Repression of minorities was officially sanctioned, police brutality was commonplace and “free thinkers” and non-conformists were not welcome. At the same time, however, Texas continued to maintain elements of its long progressive tradition. After all, this was a state where voters had elected an anti-Ku Klux Klan and pro-alcohol candidate as Governor in the 1920s. When the legislature responded by impeaching and removing him, the voters retaliated by electing his wife—the first female Governor in the United States. Forty years later, Texans were still electing progressive mavericks. For example, a liberal Democrat—the late Ralph Yarborough—was sent to the US Senate in the early 1960s. Indicative of the progressive elements in Texas society, the Lone Star State produced some of the greatest legends in rock and roll music—ranging from Buddy Holly to Janis Joplin. It also produced some incredible nightclubs during the psychedelic era. The most important of these was the Vulcan Gas Company in Austin, Texas. Throughout the early to mid-1960s, Austin’s counter-culture had searched for a club that would showcase its music. For a time, the Cliché, the 11th Door and the Chequered Flag had sufficed as these were “folkie” clubs that catered to University of Texas students and others interested in this progressive music form. However, those seeking more “authentic” hillbilly music journeyed to North Austin and hung out at Threadgill’s. At that establishment they could mingle with Central Texas’ “cedar choppers” (rednecks), drink beer and listen to yodeling and fiddling. According to most accounts, Janis Joplin spent many evenings at Threadgill’s. No one would dare to enter The Skyline, a real redneck country and western roadhouse that was located on far North Lamar (sometimes called the Dallas Highway). In 1965, Austin’s folk music scene began to yield to the psychedelic music era. New bands—particularly the 13th Floor Elevators and the Conqueroo—began to draw attention. But the bands had no place to perform on a regular basis. The New Orleans Club—a sleepy watering hole that catered to middle aged white folks with a taste for Dixieland Jazz—took a chance and began to showcase the 13th Floor Elevators to huge crowds. Legal hassles, however, led the New Orleans Club to reverse course and abandon rock and roll. At that point, the Jade Room stepped in. But this club also proved to be a poor substitute. By late 1966, it would agree to hire psychedelic bands only during mid-week and reverted to a “big band” format for the weekends. The club also attracted a large contingent of the university’s Greek community who could not understand or appreciate the alternative music. The fraternity brothers preferred endless renditions of “Louie, Louie” and “Gloria” and quarreled with the hippies. Arguably, Austin’s first real effort to establish a psychedelic club was The Fred. It included a light show and psychedelic bands. But this establishment was very short-lived. Like other venues of the era, it was raided by the Texas Liquor Control Board (LCB) and lost its liquor license after a minor was found to be drinking beer. The Fred was then replaced by Club Saracen—a venue that combined elements of the psychedelic scene and the fraternity scene. As might be expected, the venture failed. Another interesting experiment entailed moving the psychedelic music scene to the IL Club or The Afro in Austin’s African-American community. But the efforts suffered a similar fate and most clubs located in the African-American community-including the famous Charlies Playhouse-refused to book the hippie bands. The continued need for a psychedelic club that would showcase psychedelic music and other “non-conventional” music forms (including the blues) on a regular and predictable basis led to the creation of a loose group of hippies who originally called themselves “The Electric Grandmother.” Rather than print posters in the traditional "boxing style" format, the Electric Grandmother used psychedelic art to promote their shows. After organizing three concerts by the 13th Floor Elevators (including one at the Houston Music Theatre in Houston, Texas), the group changed its name to “The Vulcan Gas Company” and promoted three more shows. These included an April 22, 1967 Conqueroo concert at the Doris Miller Auditorium, a May 6, 1967 show at the Doris Miller Auditorium and a September 24, 1967 “Love-In” at Austin’s Zilker Park. The Vulcan Gas Company then rented a building located at 316 Congress Avenue (at the time a run-down part of downtown Austin) and opened a club under its name. Not surprisingly, the local “establishment” did not approve of the Vulcan Gas Company. The operators didn’t even bother to apply for a liquor license—knowing that the Vulcan would be raided (and closed) by the TCB. Consequently, the club depended entirely upon revenues generated by “the gate” and by various benefit concerts. Sometime in 1969 it also sought to generate some money by requiring a membership card for patrons (it cost one dollar). The cards included a detachable stub so members could fill them out and be placed on a mailing list to receive handbills announcing events in the mail (the Vulcan had started using mailers in 1968). As described, local authorities were not ready for a psychedelic nightclub in the midst of downtown Austin. Since the Vulcan could not be raided for “liquor violations,” it was busted for “electrical violations” by the city. It seems that the famous Light Show constituted a major electrical danger to people’s lives. The city also attempted to pressure the owner of the building to terminate the lease and evict the hippies. Moreover, in another effort to kill the Vulcan, the local newspaper refused to run advertisements promoting its shows (this ban was lifted after a few years). In order to overcome this obvious handicap, the club owners turned to posters—very BIG posters. The Vulcan Gas Company operated from 1967 until mid-1970. It was the state’s first real psychedelic nightclub and generated some of the best psychedelic poster art printed during the 1960s. Artists who created posters for the club included Gilbert Shelton (who later penned the Fabulous Fury Freak Brothers comix), Jim Franklin, John Shelton, Jack Jackson and Jim Harter, among others. The Vulcan Gas Company’s posters and handbills promoted performances by a wide variety of bands and musicians. The club’s management displayed a keen appreciation for both psychedelic music and the blues. In the field of rock and roll, most of the bands were local. One will find that Shiva’s Headband and the Conqueroo are very well represented on the Vulcan’s posters. But posters and/or handbills also promote shows by larger acts, including the 13th Floor Elevators, Moby Grape and the Velvet Underground. With respect to the blues, local Texans like Freddie King and Mance Lipcomb performed regularly at the Vulcan. However, Muddy Waters, Big Mama Thorton, Mississippi Fred McDowell, Jimi Reed and others also journeyed to Austin for shows. For several years, the Vulcan Gas Company reigned supreme as Texas’ premiere psychedelic nightclub. For a brief period, it looked as if the Pleasure Dome, another psychedelic club in downtown Austin, might provide the Vulcan with some real competition. However, this nightspot was short-lived and closed after the owner purportedly experienced legal problems. Other psychedelic clubs—most notably Houston’s Love Street Light Circus and Feelgood Machine—tried to follow in the footsteps of the Vulcan Gas Company. But none of these 1960s-era clubs ever generated posters or handbills to rival those produced for the Vulcan Gas Company. The Vulcan Gas Company stood alone as the premiere psychedelic club of Texas during the 1960s. Indeed, it was one of the most important psychedelic nightclubs of the entire psychedelic era. 1967-01-07 THE ELECTRIC GRANDMOTHER PRESENTS 13TH FLOOR ELAVATORS, Conqueroo, JOMO AT DORIS MILLER AUDITORIUM 1967-02-10 THE ELECTRIC GRANDMOTHER PRESENTS THE 13TH FLOOR EVEVATORS, Conqueroo AT THE CITY COLISEUM 1967-02-18 INTERNATIONAL ARTISTS AND THE ELECTRIC GRANDMOTHER PRESENTS 13TH FLOOR ELEVATORS, Conqueroo, JOMO DISASTER AT THE HOUSTON MUSIC THEATRE IN HOUSTON, TEXAS 1967-03-12 Pete Seeger and Bernice Reagon at the City Coliseum in Austin, Texas. 1967-04-22 Conqueroo, RACHEL'S CHILDREN AT DORIS MILLER AUDITORIUM 1967-05-06 Conqueroo, RACHEL'S CHILDREN AT DORIS MILLER AUDITORIUM 1967-09-24 Shiva's Headband, THINGIES, CIRCUS MAXIMUS, Conqueroo, BLACK LACE. THIS EVENT WAS PROMOTED BY THE VULCAN AND OTHERS. October 27-28, 1967 Vulcan Gas Company, Austin, TX (Conqueroo, Shiva's Headband) November 3-4, 1967 Vulcan Gas Company, Austin, TX (13th Floor Elevators, Conqueroo, Shiva's Headband) November 10-11, 1967 Vulcan Gas Company, Austin, TX (Conqueroo, Swiss Movement) November 17-18, 1967 Vulcan Gas Company, Austin, TX (Thingies, South Canadian Overflow, Shiva's Headband) November 24-25, 1967 Vulcan Gas Company, Austin, TX (Thingies, Golden Dawn) 1967-12-01/02 LIGHTIN' HOPKINS, Conqueroo December 8-10, 1967 Vulcan Gas Company, Austin, TX (13th Floor Elevators, Shiva's Headband, Swiss Movement, South Canadian Overflow) December 15-16, 1967 Vulcan Gas Company, Austin, TX (Shiva's Headband, Lost And Found) December 17, 1967 Vulcan Gas Company, Austin, TX Conqueroo, Shiva's Headband December 22-23, 1967 Vulcan Gas Company, Austin, TX (Conqueroo, Afro Caravan) December 29-31, 1967 Vulcan Gas Company, Austin, TX (Shiva's Headband (30th & 31st), Conqueroo (29th & 31st), Golden Dawn (29th & 30th) 1967-12-25 (distributed circa X-Mas 1967) 1968 January 5-6, 1968 Vulcan Gas Company, Austin, TX (Lord August And The Visions Of Life, Georgetown Medical Band) 1968-01-12/13 Shiva's Headband, Lost & Found 1968-01-16+23+30+02-06 ‘CONTEMPORARY CINEMA CLASSICS‘ FOUR FILMS SHOWING AT THE VULCAN GAS COMPANY 1968-01-19/20 MANCE LIPSCOMB, Conqueroo 1968-01-26/27 Shiva's Headband, AFRO CARAVAN AND THE STRAWBERRY SHOEMAKER February 1-3, 1968 Vulcan Gas Company, Austin, TX (Shiva's Headband, Conqueroo, (1st only) John Clay) February 9-10, 1968 Vulcan Gas Company, Austin, TX (Lost & Found, Georgetown Medical Band) 1968-02-14 Conqueroo, Shiva's Headband 1968-02-16 "BENEFIT FOR OLEO STRUT, A RADICAL COFFEE HOUSE FOR G.I.s AT FORT HOOD " TEXAS & PACIFIC, NEW ATLANTIS, SHEPHERD’S HEAD, GOOD HUMOR 1968-02-16/17+23/24 Shiva's Headband, Conqueroo, RUBAIYAT, LIGHTNING HOPKINS 1968-02-17 Jim Franklin "VULCAN GAS REQUESTS YOU BRING TWO DOLLARS (FOR A PORTRAIT) AFTER FEBUARY 17" 1968-02-22 "BUST BENEFIT DANCE" Shiva's Headband, Conqueroo, Georgetown Medical Band 1968-03-01/02+08/09 Shiva's Headband, BIG JOE WILLIAMS, Conqueroo, Rubaiyat 1968-03-10 BUST BENEFIT: Rubaiyat, AUSTIN SUBURBAN LOAN CO. 1968-03-15/16+22/23 Shiva's Headband, SPACE AMERICAN EAGLE SQUADRON, Conqueroo, LOST AND FOUND 1968-03-29/30+04-05/06 Conqueroo, Bubble Puppy, Shiva's Headband, BLUES BAG April 12-13, 1968 Vulcan Gas Company, Austin, TX (Shiva's Headband, Rubaiyat, Oat Willie) April 19-20, 1968 Vulcan Gas Company, Austin, TX (Conqueroo, Sleepy John Estes, Oat Willie) 1968-04-25 ANGELA LEWIS AND THE FABULOUS ROCKETS 1968-04-26/27+05-03/04 Shiva's Headband, Bubble Puppy, ANGEL A. LEWIS AND THE FABULOUS ROCKETS, WILD CHICKEN 1968-02 CONSOLIDATED SMOKE HOUSE LTD May 10-11, 1968 Vulcan Gas Company, Austin, TX (Canned Heat (11th only), Shiva's Headband, Conqueroo) 1968-05-13 Bubble Puppy 1968-05-16 "FREE GIG" Conqueroo 1968-05-19 "GATHERING OF YE OLDE TRIBE" Shiva's Headband, STONE AXE, ANGELA LEWIS AT ZILKER PARK. TECHNICALLY, THIS IS NOT A VULCAN HANDBILL. BUT IT IS BELIEVED THAT THE VULCAN WAS INVOLVED WITH THIS GATHERING AND THIS WAS AN IMPORTANT EVENT IN AUSTIN'S COUNTER-CULTURE COMMUNITY. THE FREAK BROTHERS (TWO OF THEM) MAY BE FOUND IN THIS HANDBILL. 1968-05-17/18+24/25 Shiva's Headband, ZIG ZAG QUARTET, LIQUID MARBLE, WILD CHICKENS 1968-05-24/25 MOBY GRAPE, Shiva's Headband, ANGELA LEWIS 1968-05-31/06-01 Conqueroo, Bubble Puppy 1968-06-07/8+14/15 Conqueroo, Winter, Shiva's Headband, ZIG ZAG QUARTET 1968-06-21/22 Conqueroo, Bubble Puppy 1968-06-27/29 Conqueroo, Bubble Puppy 1968-07-5/6 JOHNNY Winter, Bubble Puppy 1968-07-26/27 New Atlantis, Grits 1968-08-02/03 MUDDY WATERS, Winter 1968-08-16 Winter, New Atlantis , ZACKARY THACKS, 1948 August 29-31, 1968 Vulcan Gas Company, Austin, TX (13th Floor Elevators 30th & 31st only, New Atlantis) 1968-09-06/07 BUBBLE PUPPY, ZIG-ZAG QUARTET 1968-09-12/14 New Atlantis, GRITZ 1968-09-20/21 WINTER, ENDEL ST. CLOUD IN THE RAIN AT VULCAN GAS COMPANY 1968-09-27/28 BIG JOE WILLIAMS, SKY BLUES 1968-09-29 New Atlantis, LAVENDER HILL EXPRESS AT WOOLRIDGE PARK. TECHNICALLY, THIS IS NOT A VULCAN GAS COMPANY HANDBILL BUT IT IS BELIEVED THE VULCAN WAS INVOLVED WITH THE EVENT. THIS IS JIM FRANKLIN'S FIRST ARMADILLO. 1968-10-10/12 New Atlantis, Winter 1968-10-13 STEPPENWOLF (AT THE HEMISFAIR THEATER IN SAN ANTONIO) 1968-10-17/19 Shiva's Headband, Winter 1968-10-31+11-01/02 Shiva's Headband, Grits 1968-11-08/09+15/60 STEVE MILLER BAND, New Atlantis, FREDDY KING. 1968-11-14/15 "BAIL FUND BENEFIT" TEXAS PACIFIC, BLUES BAG 1968-11/21 BIG BROTHER AND THE HOLDING COMPANY (AT HEMISFAIR THEATER, SAN ANTONIO)—SHOW WAS CANCELLED. 1968-11-22/23 MANCE LIPSCOMB, Shiva's Headband 1968-11-28/29 THE CHILDREN, New Atlantis December 6-7, 1968 Vulcan Gas Company, Austin, TX (Shiva's Headband, Bubble Puppy) 1968-12-13/14 TEXAS, New Atlantis, TEXAS PACIFIC 1968-12-14 "SENIOR FREAKOUT AT THE J.T. PARTY BARN WITH VULCAN GAS COMPANY LIGHT SHOW" ETERNAL LIFE CORPORATION December 20-21, 1968 Vulcan Gas Company, Austin, TX (Winter, New Atlantis) December 31, 1968 Vulcan Gas Company, Austin, TX (Shiva's Headband, Winter) 1969 1969-01-01 JOHNNY WINTER (RECORD RELEASE ANNOUNCEMENT FOR PHIL’S RECORD SHOP) NOT A VULCAN GAS SHOW 1969-01-17/18 BIG JOE WILLIAMS AT THE VULCAN GAS COMPANY January 30-February 1, Vulcan Gas Company, Austin, TX (John Lee Hooker, Shiva's Headband) 1969-02-07 New Atlantis, Texas Pacific 1969-02-21/22 FUGS, Shiva's Headband 1969-02-28/03-01 TEXAS 1969-03-07/08 New Atlantis, UNTOUCHABLES, Texas RANGERS 1969-03-14,15,21,22,28,29 JIMMY REED, ONION CREEK, BIG MAMA THORTON, ETC. 1969-03-21/22 BIG MAMA THORNTON, New Atlantis 1969-03-28/29 & 4/4-5 MUSTANGS, Georgetown Medical Band 1969-04-4-5? (Exact Date Uncertain) RAMON RAMON AND THE 4 DADDYOS, Birth 1969-04-11/12 Shiva's Headband, SUNNYLAND SPECIAL 1969-04-18/19 FRED MCDOWELL, Texas RANGERS 1969-04-25/26 MUDDY WATERS, SUNNYLAND SPECIAL 1969-05-02/03 Shiva's Headband, SHERWOOD 1969-05-08 "BENEFIT FOR THE VULCAN GAS COMPANY" Shiva's Headband, SUNNYLAND SPECIAL, MUSTANGS 1969-05-09/10 MANCE LIPSCOMB, ONION CREEK 1969-05-11 ART STUDENT EXHIBIT AT UNIV OF TEXAS ART MUSEUM NOT A VULCAN GAS COMPANY SHOW 1969-05-16/17 Georgetown Medical Band, SHERWOOD 1969-05-23/24 Shiva's Headband, Texas RANGERS 1969-05-28/29 "NOW THE REVOLUTION: A MULTI-MEDIA FOLK FANTASY" This was a play that was kicked off the campus of the University of Texas due to nudity and was picked up by the Vulcan. 1969-05-30/31 BIG JOE WILLIAMS, Georgetown Medical Band 1969-06-13/15 Texas, FAT EMMA, Shiva's Headband 1969-06-20/21 Shiva's Headband, Georgetown Medical Band, Ramon Ramon & The Four Daddyos 1969-07-04-05 Shiva's Headband, Onion Creek 1969-07-11/12 Georgetown Medical Band, NAKED LETUS 1969-07-18/19 NEW MOAN HEY, Onion Creek, Shiva's Headband 1969-07-25/26 New Atlantis, Jomo, Shiva's Headband, Onion Creek 1969-08-8/9 Texas RANGERS, Water Brothers August 12, 1969 Vulcan Gas Company, Austin, TX (New Atlantis) August 13, 1969 Vulcan Gas Company, Austin, TX (Ramon Ramon, Jomo) August 15-16, 1969 Vulcan Gas Company, Austin, TX (Mother Earth, Shiva's Headband) August 20, 1969 Vulcan Gas Company, Austin, TX (Somo) August 22-23, 1969 Vulcan Gas Company, Austin, TX (United Gas, (22nd) Somo, (23rd) Onion Creek) 1969-09-04-28 TREEKS, NAZZ, ILLINOIS SPEED PRESS AT THE END OF COLE, DALLAS, TX (HANDBILL MENTIONS THE VULCAN GAS COMPANY) 1969-09-12/13 BUBBLEPUPPY, Ramon Ramon & The Four Daddyos, Onion Creek 1969-09-16/17 & 19/20 FREDDIE KING, SHEPARD’S BUSH, Onion Creek, New Atlantis, Water Brothers 1969-09-21 "FREE!" Ramon Ramon & The Four Daddyos AT FIESTA GARDENS TECHNICALLY NOT A VULCAN GAS SHOW 1969-09-25 MOTHER EARTH, Mance Lipscomb, Jomo October 1, 1969 Vulcan Gas Company, Austin, TX (Onion Creek) October 2, 1969 Vulcan Gas Company, Austin, TX (Jazz Night) October 3-4, 1969 Vulcan Gas Company, Austin, TX (Poco, (3rd) New Atlantis, (4th) Water Brothers) October 7-8, 1969 Vulcan Gas Company, Austin, TX (James Cotton Band, Mance Lipscomb with Jomo) 1969-10-10/11 Ramon Ramon & The Four Daddyos, Water Brothers, TEXAS RANGERS October 23-25, 1969 Vulcan Gas Company, Austin, TX (Velvet Underground, Ramon Ramon & The Four Daddyos, Water Brothers) 1969-10-31/11-01 "ALL HALLOW’S EVE" SUNNYLAND SPECIAL, TEXAS (WITH JIMMY VAUGHAN) 1969-11/02 "STUDENT MOBILIZATION COMMITTEE BENEFIT" Shiva's Headband, SMOKE, BAZOOKA (NOTE: THIS IS A BENEFIT DANCE FOR THE STUDENT MOBILIZATION COMMITTEE TO END THE WAR IN VIETNAM). 1969-11-14/15 SUNNYLAND SPECIAL, Birth 1969-11-21/22 Children, Water Brothers 1969-11-28 MINERVA’S RED DOG PRESENTS NEW ATLANTIS AND THE VULCAN GAS COMPANY LIGHT SHOW AT LEGION HALL IN SEGUIN, TEXAS 1969-12-12/13 Shiva's Headband, Onion Creek 1969-12-19/20 Shiva's Headband, 1948 1969-12-26/27 Hub City Movers 1970-01-09/10 Hub City Movers, Birth 1970? (WEDNESDAY EVENINGS?) Vic? HUB CITY HAND Hub City Movers (This handbill promotes Hub City Movers shows "every Wednesday" at the Vulcan Gas Company, so the precise date of issue is unknown. Moreover, it appears that the artist's name is "Vic"--which is written lightly in a yellow ray near the hand's thumb). March 10-11, 1970 Vulcan Gas Company, Austin, TX (Johnny Winter, Hub City Movers) 1970-04-12 FAT EMMA AND SALT (Note that this is a two sided handbill. The reverse side promotes a rally by the Student Mobilization Committee on the main mall of the UT campus and is entitled, "SMC's Right to Demonstrate." The Vulcan Gas handbill on the opposite side promotes a SMC benefit at the Vulcan) 1970-05-08/09 BUBBLE PUPPY, HUB CITY MOVERS, NIGHT HOG CIRCA 1970 NO BANDS LISTED, MENTIONS LIGHT SHOW, DANCE CONCERT 9-2. IMAGE IS SIMILAR TO REVERSE SIDE OF VULCAN COMIX #2 BELOW Ticket Stub from VGC 1967-05-06 TICKET STUB CONQUEROO!, RACHEL'S CHILDREN AT DORIS MILLER AUDITORIUM TICKET FROM VGC 1968-10-13 STEPPENWOLF (AT THE HEMISFAIR THEATER IN SAN ANTONIO) VGC 1968-05-10/11 TICKET TEST PRESSING FOR CANNED HEAT (VG21) T-1 VCG 1967--02-18 "TICKET FOR THE HAND" INTERNATIONAL ARTISTS AND THE ELECTRIC GRANDMOTHER PRESENTS 13TH FLOOR ELEVATORS, CONQUEROO, JOMO DISASTER AT THE HOUSTON MUSIC THEATRE IN HOUSTON, TEXAS T-1 VGC 1967-01-07 OR 02-10 "TICKET FOR ELECTRIC GRANDMOTHER SHOW" THE ELECTRIC GRANDMOTHER PRESENTS THE 13TH FLOOR EVEVATORS, CONQUEROO AT THE CITY COLISEUM. IT IS UNCLEAR WHETHER THIS TICKET WAS FOR THE JANUARY 7, 1967 SHOW OR THE FEBRUARY 10, 1967 SHOW T-1 VGC (circa1967-1968) THE VULCAN GAS COMPANY LIGHT SHOW FOR YOUR PARTY OA-1 No poster known (appears to be a "generic" handbill for no specific event promoting the Light Show for your party) lightshoworgart.jpg (5314 bytes) Original Art VGC 1970-02/9 John Shelton & Jim Franklin "GAS COMIX #1" COVER STATES FEBRUARY 9, BUT SHOWS LISTED ON LAST PAGE EXTEND FROM 2/7 TO 2/28 (JOMO, FLOOD BOWL, WATER BROS, BIRTH AND HUB CITY MOVERS. COMIX-1 (PRICE 5 CENTS) comix1.jpg (5662 bytes) VGC 1970-03-06/28 Michael Brown & Jim Franklin "GAS COMIX #2—BOBBY DYLLO SAYS URP" SHOWS LISTED ON LAST PAGE EXTEND FROM 3/6 TO 3/28 (HEAVEN & EARTH, SHIVA’S HEADBAND, BIG SWEET, ONION CREEK, WATER BROS, WINTER AND HUB CITY MOVERS COMIX-1 (PRICE 15 CENTS) dylocomix.jpg (7229 bytes) VGC 1969 Gilbert Shelton, Jim Franklin and others "ARMADILLO TOON COMIX" NO SHOWS LISTED, BUT THIS COMIX WAS SOLD AT THE VULCAN GAS COMPANY AND INCLUDES THE ART OF VARIOUS VULCAN GAS ARTISTS